


You Make It Feel Like Christmas

by PaulrissaRahany



Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [3]
Category: Heartstrings - Fandom, Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulrissaRahany/pseuds/PaulrissaRahany
Summary: Manifest AU - Ben & Cal were the ones that took the first flight out which left Grace and Olive on flight 828. Ben has a chance encounter with someone destined to meet him.
Relationships: Genevieve Carson/Ben Stone (Manifest)
Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You Make It Feel Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this continually thinking of my mutual on twitter who loves Blake and Gwen. I hope their song justice--even though the story isn't half as happy as the track is.

It had been two years since the plane had disappeared. It felt like a dream, but more often than not--a nightmare. He had lost the two most important women in his life in a matter of seconds. It had devastated him for months on ends and there were days where he didn’t think it was possible to move forward. 

Of course, his mother had stepped in to take care of Cal, but two months and 3 days went by without him leaving their bedroom. His grieving process was far from over, but even his emotions wouldn’t allow him to skip out on his son’s desperation as well. Grace would want him to continue on with finding cures for Cal. It was such an impossible situation, but Ben knew that he couldn’t lose him too. 

They’d adjusted to a new normal. Grace wasn’t there to fix dinner or provide for them emotionally, but Ben gave his son everything that he could. Their medical bills would skyrocket, but he’d never stop giving him the best of care. 

Their first two Christmas’ no one had celebrated. His parents were mourning the loss of their daughter and grandchild--he was mourning so many tiny fragmented pieces of his life, but also Cal had been in and out of the hospital for too long. It felt wrong to celebrate when his son required his help to carry him up the stairs.

It wasn’t until the news that a trial therapy was underway for Cal’s cancer that there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. It was a long shot--it was risky, but after all the discussion with doctors, he knew it was the best decision. Cal wanted to live a normal life and in order to do that, he had to struggle and fight for the life that he desired. 

Ben hid his own pain that Cal’s mother would never see how strong her boy was, but he knew that their third Christmas alone couldn’t be as desperate as it had been in the past. 

\--

“You should try it,” a voice told him. Ben had been waiting in the long line for his morning coffee, but every morning he made a habit of looking over at the freshly baked goods. They were tantalizing, but he knew they were logically overpriced. He lived comfortably with Cal, but frivolous spending wasn’t something that he’d ever get to splurge on with the overwhelming amount of medical bills. 

“Excuse me?” The voice pulled him out of his daze and caused him to look around the intrusion. 

“The scone--you’ve been staring at it since you came in line. I had one yesterday--well worth the extra calories for the day,” she seemed small for someone who had no problem crashing into his thoughts. In a city full of bustling strangers, it felt strange to have a conversation as normal as this one. 

“I’ve been debating, because I can’t decide if there’s enough fruit--it’d be a waste to just get plain bread, wouldn’t it?” Ben couldn’t remember the last time a conversation about bread caused him to smile. Logically, it wasn’t the bread, it was just having company for the morning. 

“Mmm, I can see where that would be the deciding factor,” she agreed. “What if--we split it--and enjoy our coffee sitting down? Then we can add jam to mask if there’s not enough fruit.” 

It was the closest to a flirtatious encounter since he lost his wife. She was bold--gorgeous--and patiently waiting for an answer. 

“I have to be at my school by eleven,” he offered. 

She grinned and glanced down. “I have to be at my office by eleven thirty.” 

It wasn’t enough to have her back down and Ben found himself not wanting her to find a reason to lose her spark. Yet, he had to be honest. 

“I’m a widower,” he told her. 

She didn’t stop for a moment. 

“I’m clairvoyant,” she responded. 

It was something out of the ordinary...it was something that he didn’t believe in...it was something that felt acute to magic that coursed around them. 

Which he didn’t believe in--but when he watched her green eyes look at him, he felt like he might believe in her.

He quickly shoved his hand out to take hers to shake. 

“The name’s Ben,” he offered. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ben. I’m Genevieve.” 

\---

The fourth Christmas without his wife and daughter was unlike the previous ones. It was festive--impossibly decorated. His home reminded him of something from years previous. His family's photos adorned the fireplace, except for a few of himself and Genevieve littered among them. 

Genny had mixed her items together with his seamlessly. When he had been willing to replace some of his older photos, she had insisted that she wanted to keep Cal surrounded by his sister and mother. 

“Genny, you’ve outdone yourself,” Karen admitted as she walked towards the table. Her cancer had worsened, but Ben’s mother never stopped charging ahead. 

“Oh, please, I couldn’t have done it without Ben’s help, but especially Cal’s.” Genevieve had fallen in love with the small family and found herself becoming a sort of emotional balm for Karen and Steve Stone. She’d never be their daughter, but she knew that her presence helped to mend some of the last emotional wounds.

She had anticipated sitting down beside Karen, but Cal had already taken her spot. The only place was next to her boyfriend--and his grin proved that he had had some sort of hand in securing her a spot next to him. 

“Everything smells so good, baby,” she whispered. 

Ben’s hand immediately found hers under the table. They tried to keep the intensity of their feelings beneath the surface, but it was obvious how much they felt for each other. “I couldn’t do it without you.” 

\---

It felt like a dream. 

One moment she was planning her next Christmas dinner--the next she was watching the television as the families arrived back at the airplane hangar. She’d moved in with Ben and Cal a little over a year ago, but once the call had come, she had already packed up some of her things to stay with a friend for awhile. 

Ben hadn’t even asked if she would be willing, but she knew he’d need all the time to sort around his new reality. There wasn’t a chance in this world that she’d ever want to pretend like his beautiful daughter wasn’t back in his life. The realization that his wife came with that reality didn’t influence her opinion.

They’d figure out their relationship once things settled down--once he could make a decision without so much pressing against their realities. 

\---

One full year had passed without much discussion from Ben Stone. It’d been difficult to get her things out of the family home without Ben or Grace being there, but at the time, she didn’t want to complicate the situation. Their lives had been turned upside down with the returning family, but also the barrage of media that surrounded them. 

Genny had been contacted by media circuits, but she continually turned them down. She had accepted that Ben had made the decision to try something with his wife. It was for that reason that Genevieve had been surprised when she’d gotten the request for coffee from Ben. 

It’d been nine months since they’d exchanged their final messages effectively ending their relationship. 

It was still natural for her to recognize the shift in the air when he stepped into the coffee shop. He seemed like he had lost weight, but the bright smile on his face reminded her of why they were both putting themselves through the pain. 

“Genevieve,” he murmured. 

He had gotten a cup of coffee and a small pastry with two forks. 

She smirked, “Ben--” 

Genny wasn’t hesitant to let herself feel the relief that exploded when she watched him sit down. She’d given him space--she’d continue to give him everything he needed. She had loved him from the moment that he introduced her to his family and she knew that she only wanted what was best for him. 

“How is everyone? Cal? Olive--Grace?” She’d never met the last two, but she felt like she knew them. The stories that Ben used to tell her gave her the impression that Grace would rather enjoy Genny. 

“They’re great. They’re settling in really well. I just--It’s been awhile.” He didn’t know what the lines were. They’d effectively broken up once his wife came back. She’d given him the space that he hadn’t even asked for and made things impossibly easy to figure out.

“A couple months,” Genny agreed. She wanted to reach out to touch him, but it felt wrong to give into the temptation after months of missing him. 

Luckily, it was his hand that reached out to take hers. It wasn’t sexual, but she felt the release of emotions coming off his body. He was tense--scared--and unsure. 

“This is really hard,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to leave the end through text messages, but it was complicated. This is complicated.” 

“Life is often complicated, Ben,” she started. “What has happened is wonderful though. It’s...complicated, but I’d never expect or even want you to leave your children behind. I know your father must be thrilled about Mic.” 

It felt like he’d waited months to see her--only to not know where or how to move forward. Her presence was a calming sensation. Ben didn’t know a way forward without her presence in his life, but the thought of leaving his wife terrified him. They had just returned and she needed him---

“You aren’t leaving your family, Ben,” Genny told him. She squeezed his hand to pull him out of his thoughts and to wrap her hand tighter around his. 

Grace had taken the news of his relationship with Genevieve with a broken heart. She hadn’t attacked him or thrown disbeliefs, but her silence had given away all of her mental thoughts. It’s why he had pulled away so swiftly from Genny. 

“They want to meet you,” Ben admitted. “Grace and Michaela...Cal talks about you constantly. He misses you so much. He’s a fifteen year old boy who is ecstatic that his mother is home, but you were a friend to him.” 

“Oh boy,” Genny mumbled. There was too much to unpack. 

“I know, I know, I told them it would be too complicated, but I just wanted to see.” Ben’s finger brushed along her hand--tentatively squeezing while pulling it closer to his side of the table. 

“I’d like to see Cal,” Genny murmured. “I didn’t know if it’d be too forward. I didn’t think I could see him without seeing you, but I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes. He has a mother, but perhaps he needs a friend.” 

“Perhaps I need a friend.” 

She knew that he was honest when he admitted it. They all needed friends and they had been each other’s closest for three years.

“And Grace? How does she feel about you keeping your ex as a friend?” Genny couldn’t imagine many women being alright with the situation. 

“She wants to meet you,” he repeated. 

“I’ll meet her only if she brings Cal and Olive along.” Genny could see the almost immediate excitement cross his face. “And you can’t be there. There’s too many feelings between us. I want to meet her--and like her. That’s the only way this will work.” 

“I can’t be there? That’s not--you’re inviting my whole family, but not me?” 

“I want a coffee date with Grace--but then the family is invited to my place for my annual Christmas dinner.” Genny smiled as she gave in to his request. “It’d be a nice time to introduce you to my James--my boyfriend.” 

\---

The energy from the man in front of her at the coffee shop line gave her all the energy of a grieving widower. It was clear that he was struggling with something in his life and it wasn’t just the decision on whether he should buy a scone. 

Genny didn’t miss a beat when she finally spoke to him. “You should try it.” 

His response was brief, but confused. It wasn’t shocking that one would have to repeat themselves. No one was used to talking to people in New York--it was almost against the culture, but the man wasn’t rude about it. 

“The scone--you’ve been staring at it since you came in line. I had one yesterday--well worth the extra calories for the day,” Genny smiled up at him and gently nudged into his side. The brief touch was enough to show her everything. 

He’d lost his wife. His daughter. His sister. His mother would be sick soon. He needed someone to be there. To take off the burden...but his light would return one day. 

Genevieve could help emotionally heal this man. She could guide him back to a place of living--before the second half of his life began. 

Of course, it didn’t make sense now, but she knew that it would. It always did. 

The small talk wasn’t always her biggest strength, but the smile that she received when she engaged with this man was worth it. 

“What if--we split it--and enjoy our coffee sitting down? Then we can add jam to mask if there’s not enough fruit.”


End file.
